1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape libraries write protecting tape cartridges in tape libraries.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage libraries, such as tape libraries, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. These libraries are generally comprised of drive devices adapted to read and write data to and from tape cartridges that are often housed within the tape libraries. In the interest of protecting stored data from being overwritten, write once and read many (WORM) schemes can be employed on storage media. For example, CDs and DVDs can only be written once. Tape cartridges can be rewritten over and over, but can be write protected by manually toggling a write protect switch turning that tape cartridge into a WORM tape cartridge. The write protect switch on the tape cartridge is designed to be toggled by a human fingernail, obviously outside of any tape library or tape system. In fact, any tape cartridge designated as a WORM tape cartridge is done so when the tape is new and before loading the WORM tape cartridge in a tape library.
It is to improvements directed to WORM designation of tape cartridges that both methods and apparatus are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.